danballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ivan247
Hi, welcome to Dan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Stick Ranger page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yonder (Talk) 07:35, June 14, 2009 (Please note: This is an automated message.) __TOC__ The continuation of the Dan-Ball promotion discussion is placed here. Discussion content before creation of this page is placed in part 33 of Archive 7. Wiki-navigation Please add Lim Rocket to Wiki-navigation. ~a kind reminder from Yathimc (talk) 10:04, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Done! Ivan247Talk Page 11:45, October 25, 2014 (UTC) SSS this time... Yathimc (talk) 07:50, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Somehow I usually forget this... Done! (I also missed CVMG) Ivan247Talk Page 07:58, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Monster Box guides I know Stick Ranger guides are required to have a template to explain they are a guide, but shouldn't Monster Box have a similar one? There are only two Monster Box guides that I currently know of, and one of which is a user page (not sure if you'd use the template there or not), but they're basically the same thing as Stick Ranger guides, only with Monster Box. Also, if we ever get more of these guides in the future, a specific template will be useful. Point being, I highly recommend a template for Monster Box guides, or even a version of the existing template where the game in question can be changed, (I've never use the template, so if the game can be customised, ignore this whole request) in case someone wishes to make a guide about another game. (file:xparasite gif.gif(Starrysock (talk) 01:59, October 30, 2014 (UTC) I will make a new template because the SR one also auto-includes the page in the category for SR guides. Ivan247Talk Page 02:17, October 30, 2014 (UTC) New category Shouldn't we have a specific 100bit category? I know there aren't many 100bit-related pages, but "content" doesn't seem to fit the pattern article. (file:xparasite gif.gif(Starrysock (talk) 20:25, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Done! On an unrelated note, I did not appear on recent days due to some rather heavy academic work. Ivan247Talk Page 09:31, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Picture template? So, going through the articles, there are quite a few articles that could use more pictures, or ones with quality templates suggesting pictures. There seems to be enough demand for one, so shouldn't we have a specific additional picture template? They seem pretty common place among other wikis (I get the Dan-Ball wiki isn't perfect for pictures, but there are still enough articles where this could apply), so why not this one? Here's an example of what I'm talking about from the Half-Life wiki. (file:xparasite gif.gif(Starrysock (talk) 05:01, November 12, 2014 (UTC) This looks good. Let me think of an accompanying image before we actually build the template. Ivan247Talk Page 14:51, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Does this image look good for the template? Ivan247Talk Page 15:14, November 12, 2014 (UTC) EDIT: Moved image here: Ivan247Talk Page 15:18, November 12, 2014 (UTC) : Yeah, that looks great! (I had edit conflicts with trying to edit this twice in a row now... XD) (file:xparasite gif.gif(Starrysock (talk) 15:25, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :Done! I was thing about what to use for the template image, then I recalled the bug in an SR update where the image for the (Fire) Chakram was missing. That bug was quickly fixed. Ivan247Talk Page 18:23, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :I will admit, we needed this for a while. I can see a few pages that would need more photos or GIFs to see what the page is even talking about. It's a good looking template, as well. ( Omega16)(Talk) 22:50, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :Is the template completed and ready for use yet? And if so, what's it called so I can actually use it? :The sooner, the better. :Also, would we have a category to go along with the template? I don't really see a need for one, but a category might make it easier for one who wants to add pictured to do so. (file:xparasite gif.gif(Starrysock (talk) 15:13, November 14, 2014 (UTC) You can use it by typing on the target page. I'm also going to add options to specify desired images. Ivan247Talk Page 17:24, November 14, 2014 (UTC) EDIT: Made that feature. Go to Template:Needimage for details. Ivan247Talk Page 17:55, November 14, 2014 (UTC) "Gold Rush Card" or "Gold rush Card"? Why "Gold Rush Card" is correct and not "Gold rush Card"? Matheus336 (talk) 16:43, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Small r in rush is what Ha55ii has written in game. Ivan247Talk Page 17:26, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Since it is so, fine by me. But then why the weapons do not follow this rule also here on Wikia? For an example: At Wikia: Staff of Wood In the game: staff of wood And so I propose an idea to change the name of all weapons (and possibly other items) here at Wikia so that it is same as game, such as: Staff of Wood -> staff of wood. But of course if this is correct and if people agree with it. Matheus336 (talk) 20:19, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about the other two extra pictures that are not here (simply were in the upload), I was testing them on my edit above. I am new to Wikia activity and thus do not know deletes them (I do not know if that's possible), and so would like someone to help me with this. Matheus336 (talk) 20:35, November 19, 2014 (UTC) : I do not agree with your proposal. First off, do you have any idea how bad the weapon pages would look if every weapon was game-named, which all happened to be in lowercase (except for M9 Grenade 6, Napalm Bomb 6, Indra Arrow 6, and GreatSword 7, which somehow have capitals in parts)? I will admit that we are perfectionists at times, myself included, but this is a case that, if perfectionistic behavior took effect, the pages would look like we didn't know capitalization at all, and the wiki would probably be frowned upon because of this. : Your second comment, I have no idea what you are talking about. Some of us would like a more detailed and understandable explanation (not saying that Ivan would not want an illegible comment, but he could...)... ( Omega16)(Talk) 21:48, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :: He means that he uploaded two pictures, but decided to zoom them in and re-upload them (the two new pictures are the ones he showed). Check the . Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 00:07, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :: Yeah, I agree with Omega. All lowercase weapon titles would look pretty bad. The most I'd go for would be instead of "Staff of Wood," "Staff of wood," and even still, it seems like a lot to do just to make it more game-related. Besides, look at the Powder Game element pages. On the menu, all of them are in full capitals, but on here, they have normal punctuation. There are several more examples, as well. :: Anyways, it's better to be working on new information than constantly arguing and changing existing titles. I think it's fine the way it is link=User_Talk:Starrysock|TALK 00:15, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :: Oh ... I did not imagine all this danger, for beyond the pages get bad, the entire Wikia (Dan-Ball) might be frowned upon as you both say, although I'd like to take that risk I agree on with you two not to modify names. Matheus336 (talk) 00:51, November 20, 2014 (UTC) ::: At least you understand the consequences to edits. Good luck, Matheus. ( Omega16)(Talk) 03:28, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :::: "The consequences to edits" :::: Way to try to scare away the new guy, Omega :/ link=User_Talk:Starrysock|TALK 05:07, November 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::: What?! Okay, CERTAIN edits. Better? ::::: I mean, seriously, I look at a lot of edits in a future perspective, so I have to be careful on what I do. Everyone else should do the same. Yes, even Ivan must be careful what he does. I'm not trying to control him or scare him or anything, but edits are of the editor's responsibility, and if one makes a decision that turns out to be bad and ruin's the wiki's reputation, (not that it's gonna be very large, but it will still be damaged to a degree) that decision-maker has a high chance of being blocked. It's for his benefit, and the SR wiki section altogether. ( Omega16)(Talk) 21:48, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :Deleting pages/images can only be done by admins so I've done that for you. Also new users tend to make more mistakes or debates from inexperience and is totally normal (I'm talking to you, my past self). As long as the issue remains constructive it is OK. BTW, we suggest you upload images in PNG format in the future because of the reduced quality of JP(E)G images. Ivan247Talk Page 16:00, November 20, 2014 (UTC) ::This wiki can be troublesome at first, but Matheus should get it after a few tries. I, myself, had my errors (such as removing the automated message on accident), but I've improved significantly since then. You have done the same, Ivan. ( Omega16)(Talk) 21:48, November 20, 2014 (UTC) ::"Way to try to scare away the new guy, Omega :/" - LOL. Thank you all guys! Ivan, thanks for the tips and delete my two extra pictures. Omega, thanks for your "scary" warnings (especially: "At least you understand '''the consequences to edits"):P, but I believe it is helpful. Matheus336 (talk) 22:20, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Also, just another piece of advice, I don't think you're allowed to copy another user's signature, even with quotes, so you might want to avoid that. I'd need Ivan to confirm, but that seems like something the wiki would be against ;) link=User_Talk:Starrysock|TALK 23:59, November 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::I think he meant to quote the sig to show who is the original poster, but it is quite obvious who said that. Removed sig. You can use "Some body wrote: " like in forums when discussing in talk pages in the future. Ivan247Talk Page 04:02, November 21, 2014 (UTC) :::First off, I think that was an accident. Secondly, I also have no intentions in scaring anyone... ( Omega16)(Talk) 00:46, November 21, 2014 (UTC) On a side note and slight reminder, you might want to archive this again, Ivan. We're having to do quite a bit of scrolling just to get back here... link=User_Talk:Starrysock|TALK 02:34, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Archived ~160kB of data. It would look like there were some catastrophic destruction of this page (As shown by '''(-164,896) ) if I didn't say "archiving content" in the summary. Ivan247Talk Page 04:19, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks again guys! Omega16, fine with me his intention to scare anyone, but I took it as a joke. ;P Matheus336 (talk) 15:21, November 21, 2014 (UTC) : ...... ( Omega16)(Talk) 00:21, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Plant So, having absolutely no response on the plant talk page, why is the Earth Editor element called "plant?" There's no reason as far as I can see. Even the game instructions list it as "tree." I've never heard it be called plant outside if this wiki, so don't you think it should be renamed as "wood (Earth Editor)" (the article even says the element is nearly identical to wood in Powder Game and Powder Game 2, so why not) or at least "tree (Earth Editor)." All that the current title is doing is confusing people, and I'd at least like to know why it's there. :/ link=User_Talk:Starrysock|TALK 21:15, November 23, 2014 (UTC) : I think it was called "Plant" at first because, at the time, I don't think ha55ii didn't have a fully set name for it (after all, isn't Plant Seed?) I think they left it there on accident and forgot to change it, but even then, I'm not sure. I'm on Earth Editor now, but I don't see Plant... ( Omega16)(Talk) 00:21, November 24, 2014 (UTC) : "Plant" is the name given to the element created when seed touches sand (Basically, the version of wood in EE). It doesn't make sense that Powder Game comes before Earth Editor, yet has the Powder Game version of this element labelled as "wood," while the Earth Editor element is "Plant." As you can see, this name really is confusing people and needs to be changed. :/ link=User_Talk:Starrysock|TALK 00:33, November 24, 2014 (UTC) : One of those awkward moments where you don't know what to do, yet need to do something about it, right? ( Omega16)(Talk) 03:45, November 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Oops, missed that somehow. It's called tree in EE, PG and PG2's description in Dan-Ball site, ut we called the PG(2) ones wood probably because of the properties. I'm thinking on wood to unify the element in all 3 games. Anyone objects? Ivan247Talk Page 03:49, November 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Page moved to Wood (Earth Editor). I will clean up the links soon. Ivan247Talk Page 04:00, November 24, 2014 (UTC)